The Missing Piece of My Soul
by Cheyla
Summary: Since his transfer to Dalton, Kurt has heard nothing but good things about Blaine Anderson. Now it's time to see if the real Blaine Anderson will live up to that image. Complete


Just a little background information on this particular one-shot (which is, yet again, a one-shot for the First Klaine Kit. Just one more after this!). The episode Never Been Kissed didn't happen but Kurt still transferred to Dalton. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Blaine Anderson.

In the one week that Kurt had attended Dalton Academy, he had heard that name at least a dozen times, if not a hundred times. Blaine Anderson was the lead soloist of the Warblers. Blaine Anderson was the captain of the soccer and tennis teams. Blaine Anderson was the representative of the junior class on the Dalton Academy School Board. Blaine Anderson was the most talked about junior at Dalton and yet, Kurt had never laid eyes on this Blaine Anderson.

Still, the more people talked about Blaine, the more intrigued Kurt grew. What was it that made Blaine so special to the school? What was it that made Blaine stand out?

Kurt couldn't understand his intrigue. After all, he had never cared about the popular crowd at McKinley. So why was he so interested in Blaine Anderson?

After the first few days, whenever the name Blaine Anderson was mentioned, Kurt felt a strange feeling in his gut, especially when the person talking about Blaine was talking in awe and reverence. It didn't take long for Kurt to recognize the feeling of jealousy.

That didn't make sense. Why on earth would Kurt be jealous? What did he have to be jealous of?

It wasn't the normal type of jealousy either. If it had been, Kurt would have understood the sensation. After all, Blaine Anderson was perfect and he was just Kurt, a relatively normal teenage boy.

No. This type of jealousness was almost…possessive. The moment Kurt realized that, he had promptly fallen out of his chair and amid the quiet chuckles, excused himself to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what was happening. How could he be possessive of a person he had never talked to, had never even seen? It just didn't make sense.

After mulling it over in his mind, there was only one conclusion that Kurt came to. He had to meet Blaine Anderson and see if the boy was as perfect as everyone said. When he wasn't (and he wouldn't be because no one could live up to the image that everyone in the school had created), Kurt would no longer have a crush on the lead Warbler. His image of the boy would be shattered and Kurt would no longer care about the perfect Blaine Anderson.

XXXX

When Blaine got back from his French trip—the class had gone to Quebec for the week—he was instantaneously greeted by his Warbler friends. They immediately began filling him in on all that he had missed. Among the things they mentioned was a new student that went by the name of Kurt Hummel.

"Kind of late in the semester for a transfer student, isn't it?" he had asked, slightly concerned. There was normally only one reason students transferred to Dalton in the middle of a term—extenuating circumstances, most of which included bullying.

Nick, who had passed along the information, shrugged it off.

"He's in my history class. Kinda quiet but seems to be nice," he told Blaine. He gave Blaine a knowing smile. "He's cute, too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He had long become used to Nick trying to set him up with anyone Nick assumed to be gay. More times than not, Nick was completely wrong about the other person's sexual preferences. The first time it had happened, it had led to a very awkward conversation between Blaine and the completely straight upperclassmen.

"Where'd he transfer from?" Blaine asked. He didn't remember anyone named Kurt from his time at Westerville.

"Lima, Ohio," Nick replied. Blaine blinked. That was far away, at least for Dalton. Most of the students came from Westerville, Columbus, or towns close by.

The bell rang, making Blaine jump slightly. He hadn't been paying attention to the time.

"I'll see you at lunch," he told Nick before taking off in the direction of his French class.

Since they had just gotten back from their trip, Blaine was expecting the class to be pretty lax today. He wouldn't have been surprised if they had a substitute come in. Their professor had gotten some sort of food poisoning on the way back.

Sure enough, there was a substitute teacher sitting at the desk when Blaine arrived. Blaine grinned when he recognized the teacher.

"Hey Mr. Valencia," Blaine greeted the man. "What movie are we watching today?"

The teacher sighed.

"Why do you students always assume that we'll be watching a movie?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because whenever you sub, we don't do anything but watch movies," Blaine pointed out. "So what movie are we watching?"

"The Princess of Montpensier," Mr. Valencia replied. Blaine didn't recognize the title but that didn't surprise him. He didn't watch a lot of actual movies. Just TV shows and the occasional play and musical. His questions answered, Blaine turned to go to his seat. His eyebrows flew up at seeing another boy already sitting down, next to the seat Blaine normally sat in. He hadn't seen this boy before.

This must be Kurt. Nick was right. He was cute.

Kurt watched Blaine approach and Blaine gave the boy a wide smile. Kurt's cheeks colored slightly but Kurt didn't look away.

"I'm Blaine," the junior introduced himself, holding out his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. So this was the famous Blaine Anderson.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he replied, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his hand before shaking Blaine's. As he shook Blaine's hand, both boys felt a jolt of energy run up their arms. Blaine gave Kurt an odd sort of smile and sat down in the desk to Kurt's right.

"So how are you liking Dalton so far, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he set his bag on the floor. Kurt shrugged.

"It's better than McKinley," he admitted. "I like the classes better but this was the class I was really looking forward to. I was disappointed when I was told that it was cancelled for the week."

"Yeah, the teacher, Mr. Archambeau took the class to Quebec for the week," Blaine explained.

"Lucky," Kurt mumbled under his breath. Blaine shrugged.

"He's trying to convince the school board to take us to France at the end of the year," Blaine mentioned. "It's supposed to be a senior graduation trip but juniors are welcome."

"Sounds like fun," Kurt replied.

Blaine found himself falling into an easy rhythm with Kurt. Before he knew it, French was over and Blaine couldn't remember even a tiny portion of the movie that Mr. Valencia had shown.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the situation. He had expected Blaine to fail completely at meeting his expectations but the young Anderson had surpassed every single one. However, it didn't help his feeling of possessive jealousy. In fact, it had made it even worse. After all, why would the perfect Blaine Anderson ever go for someone like him?

Stuck in his thoughts, Kurt was surprised by Blaine's question as they walked out of the classroom.

"Did you want to go grab some coffee? I know this great place."

Blaine watched Kurt hesitantly. He knew he was taking a chance but there was just something about Kurt that made everything feel right. Before he met Kurt, he had always felt like a piece of his soul was missing and in one class period, Kurt had filled that hole.

Blaine was rewarded by a soft smile and a nod of agreement.

"Let's get out of here then," he said, grabbing Kurt's hand. He could feel Kurt tense slightly in shock but the chestnut-haired boy didn't pull away. Blaine tugged Kurt down the hallway, hands still clasped and oblivious to the smitten look Kurt was sending his way. All that mattered was that he was going to grab coffee with the missing part of his soul, as he was now calling Kurt in his head.


End file.
